1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device in which a nonvolatile memory cell transistor possessing a two-layered gate electrode comprising a floating gate and a control gate, and a MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit possessing a single gate electrode are formed on the same semiconductor base.
2. Background Art
With regard to this type of nonvolatile semiconductor storage device, wherein a nonvolatile memory cell transistor possessing a two-layered gate electrode comprising a floating gate and a control gate, and a MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit possessing a single gate electrode are formed on the same semiconductor base, a gate insulating layer of the floating gate capable of tunneling electrons is required. In contrast, the gate insulating layer of the MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit is a layer wherein the tunneling of electrons is not required. Hence these layers must be formed via separate processes. In addition, the gate insulating layer between the floating gate and control gate, and the gate insulating layer of the MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit each demand different characteristics, and thus likewise must be formed by means of different processes.
A conventional method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device will now be explained with reference to FIG. 5A to FIG. 6F. As shown in FIG. 5A, after selectively forming an element separating oxide layer 2 onto the surface of a silicon base 1, a first gate insulating layer 3 is formed in the elemental area segmented off by means of element separating oxide layer 2. A first polysilicon layer 4 is then deposited over the entire surface thereon, and patterned such that this first polysilicon layer is left covering only the elemental area of the memory cell array region. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 5B, after forming a second gate insulating layer 8 comprising a multi-layered stack, which is composed of, for example, an ONO structure comprising a silicon oxide layer (O) 5, a silicon nitride layer (N) 6 and another silicon oxide layer (O) 7, onto the entire surface of the silicon base 1, etching is selectively performed to remove the second gate insulating layer 8 from a peripheral circuit transistor region, as shown in FIG. 5C.
As shown in FIG. 6D, a gate oxide layer 10 is then formed by a thermal oxidization onto the elemental area of the peripheral circuit transistor region, which is followed by formation of a second polysilicon layer 17 over the entire surface of the silicon base 1, as shown in FIG. 6E. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6F, second polysilicon layer 17, second gate insulating layer 8 and first polysilicon layer 4 are patterned to respectively form a control gate 14 comprising second polysilicon layer 17 and floating gate 13 comprising first polysilicon layer 4, in the memory cell array region, as well as a gate electrode 15 comprising second polysilicon layer 17 in the peripheral circuit transistor region.
Afterwards, a source-drain region is formed by introducing impurities with the gate electrode and element separating oxide layer 2 serving as a mask. Furthermore, although not shown in the figures, an interlayer insulating layer is formed, contact holes are opened, and an Al wiring is formed to complete process for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device.
According to the aforementioned conventional method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device, in the state in which a second gate insulating layer comprising an ONO structure is formed on top of a first polysilicon layer forming the floating gate in the memory cell array region, at the time of washing the aforementioned before performing thermal oxidation for the purpose of forming a gate oxide layer in the peripheral transistor region, a major problem arises in that the uppermost silicon oxide layer of the ONO structure in the memory cell array region undergoes xe2x80x9clayer thinningxe2x80x9d. As a result, the electrons which accumulate at the floating gate easily leak through to the control gate leading to further problems such as degradation of the data storage properties and reliability.
Consequently, the present invention is directed to address the problems mentioned above, particularly to prevent thinning of the second gate electrode on the floating gate, in addition to avoiding degradation of the data storage properties of the nonvolatile semiconductor storage device and improving reliability thereof.
Hence, in consideration of the aforementioned , it is an object of the present invention to provide according to a first aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device comprising the steps of:
forming an element separating oxide layer onto a semiconductor base for defining a first region for forming a nonvolatile memory cell and a second region for forming an MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit;
forming a first gate insulating layer on said first and second regions over the surface of said semiconductor base;
forming a first polysilicon layer over the entire surface of said semiconductor base, and then patterning said first polysilicon layer in a manner such that said first polysilicon layer is left covering only said first gate insulating layer of said first region (FIG. 1A);
sequentially forming a second gate insulating layer and a second polysilicon layer successively over the entire surface of said first region and said second region (FIG. 1B);
sequentially removing said second polysilicon layer, said second gate insulating layer and said first gate insulating layer, respectively, in said second region (FIG. 1C);
forming a third gate oxide layer over a surface of said semiconductor base corresponding to said second region by means of thermal oxidation (FIG. 2D);
coating a third polysilicon layer over the entire surface of said first region and said second region (FIG. 2E), and patterning said third polysilicon layer to form a gate electrode over said second region; and
patterning said second polysilicon layer, said second gate insulating layer, and said first polysilicon layer to form a gate electrode in said first region wherein a control gate is formed from said second polysilicon layer and said a floating gate is formed from a first polysilicon layer (FIG. 2F).
In addition, the present invention provides, according to a second aspect, a method for manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device comprising the steps of:
forming an element separating oxide layer onto a semiconductor base for defining a first region for forming a nonvolatile memory cell and a second region for forming an MOS transistor for use in a peripheral circuit;
forming a first gate insulating layer on said first and second regions over a surface of said semiconductor base;
forming a first polysilicon layer over the entire surface of said semiconductor base, and then patterning said first polysilicon layer such that said first polysilicon layer is left covering only said first gate insulating layer of said first region;
sequentially forming a second gate insulating layer and a second polysilicon layer over the entire surface of said first region and said second region;
sequentially removing said second polysilicon layer, said second gate insulating layer and said first gate insulating layer, respectively, in said second region;
forming a third gate oxide layer over a surface of said semiconductor base corresponding to said second region by means of thermal oxidation;
coating a third polysilicon layer over the entire surface of said first region and said second region (FIG. 3A), and patterning said third polysilicon layer such that said third polysilicon layer remains covering said second region only (FIG. 3B); and
forming a conducting layer communicating with said second polysilicon layer and said third polysilicon layer (FIG. 4C), and patterning said first, second and third polysilicon layers respectively to from a gate electrode in said first region, wherein a control gate is formed by said conducting layer and second polysilicon layer in the first region and a floating gate is formed by said first polysilicon layer in the first region; and a gate electrode is formed in the second region by said conducting layer and said third polysilicon layer (FIG. 4D).
Consequently, the present invention solves the problems of the aforementioned conventional art by means of layering a second polysilicon layer for forming a control gate immediately after forming a second gate insulating layer over a first polysilicon layer for forming a floating gate, followed by subsequent removal of the second polysilicon layer in the peripheral circuit transistor region, and formation of a third gate insulating layer in this aforementioned region.